The Night I Died
by MatanyaFayga
Summary: Set After Ep. 410 Spoiler so if you haven't seen the esp. beware. What happens after Damon and Elena's phone call. It's my first time writing a Delena one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

When Damon told her to come to him she had to fight the urge to climb in her car and speed her way back into Damon's arms. Fortunately she was able to pack a small bag of essentials before the anxious butterflies won over her stomach and she climbed into the car speeding off into the night.

Now she flies down the curving road with the lake house nearly insight. Her heart pounds in her chest as she recalls her last conversation with Damon. She told him she loved him and even though he never said it back allowing her to come to him is reciprocation enough.

As she turns the corner to the lake house she spots Damon standing at the road's end waiting for her anxiously. A smile broadens his face as he catches her eyes, not the usual Damon smirk, but a genuine smile. Elena barely manages to put the car in park before flinging the driver's side door open flying out of the still running car.

Damon's arms enclose around her waist as she buries her face his neck her embracing his shoulders. Pulling their bodies apart slightly the couple stare into each other's eyes before their lips meet in a sweet kiss of reunited lovers. Elena's body ignites with fiery passion and she leans into the kiss while her hands push through Damon's hair. Groaning Damon pulls away to look into her eyes.

"We have a situation," he hates himself for interrupting this moment.

"What happened?" Elena looks over his shoulder to the house where everything seems to be calm, so she turns her eyes back to Damon.

"Klaus showed up this afternoon," Damon absentmindedly runs his fingers through her hair.

"What did he want?" Elena asks makes circles with her finger on Damon's chest.

"Results," Damon looks off into the distance. "He has grown impatient with the process of training Jeremy and has decided to take things into his own hands."

"What does that mean?" Elena pulls back concerned.

"Klaus slaughtered twelve town's people while they had his blood in their system," Damon looks away not wanting to see Elena's face.

"Jeremy wouldn't," she says in disbelief.

"He didn't," Damon assures rubbing his hands down her arms. "When Jeremy refused to clean up Klaus's mess he compelled his vampires to come after us relentlessly. I'm sure they'll be here any moment."

"God, Jeremy," Elena moves to around Damon towards the house where she assumes houses her brother.

"Elena wait," Damon grabs her hand pulling her back to him.

"Damon I need to help Jeremy," her eyes plead to him.

"I know, but there is something I need to ask you first," Damon's eyes are pleading and Elena stops struggling and comes to him.

"What is it?" Elena looks concerned.

"I would do anything for you Elena, but I need to understand if you felt this way, why did you choose Stefan?"

"The night I died?" Elena pulls back slightly ashamed. Damon caresses her cheek with her thumb and she looks up to his eyes begging her to continue. "It was a mistake"

Looking into Damon's eyes Elena continues. "I was human. Part of it was familiarity. Stefan was my rock for years and going back to him was the safe choice. The other part I didn't realize until after we hung up the phone that night. It was then I realized I was ready to say goodbye to Stefan. Some part of me said goodbye to Stefan when he left with Klaus. But saying goodbye to you Damon," her throat tightens as tears begin to roll down her cheeks and he wipes them away. Their eyes meet. "The idea of holding you in my arms watching you die is the most terrifying thing that could ever happen to me. I was scared so I ran."

His lips are on hers capturing her breath and salty tears. His hands ravage her hair holding her face to him allowing himself to completely give himself to Elena. Elena accepts him graciously holding him close to her body. Moments later she pulls away smiling and tilting her head at him. "There's more."

"More?" Damon's voice is soft.

"I think I understand our sire bond. See as soon as a hung up the phone with you I knew it was a mistake. All I could think about was how if you died you wouldn't know how much I loved you. That's when we went over the bridge. When Stefan came to rescue us, I asked him to take Matt first because I was at peace with dying. Although I knew you might never know my true feelings in that moment I had made up my mind about what they were. I love you Damon, I did then as much as I do now."

"But when you woke up in the morgue you went straight back to Stefan," Damon states confused.

"When I woke up Stefan was there eager to help with those puppy dog eyes, I had to let him try, but that day in the woods when he kissed me there was no emotion. That was when I knew I had to break up with him because it was unfair to keep dragging him along when my feelings for you were dominant."

"You're a piece of work Elena Gilbert," Damon kisses her forehead.

"Right back at you Damon Salvatore," Elena smiles.

"Let's get inside and figure out what we are going to do about this vampire attack," Damon offers and the couple walk to the door and this time Elena stops him this time pulling him in for a kiss.

"What was that about," Damon smiles.

"I love you," as she says it gazing deep into his eyes.

"I love you too," he admits letting himself smile.

The couple enters the house prepared to battle their foes together.


End file.
